Nfl Rush Zone: Lifeline Charge
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: When a new enemy is hunting Rushers and Severly injures one of them, the guardians get the ultimate power of all 32 teams and stop the villain from hurting anyone else
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The day was warm and quiet in lincoln financial stadium, Voices echoed through the hallways. The voices were the new eagles player, Sam Bradford and Swoop, The eagles rusher, holding the eagles megacore in his hands.

Swoop: So,.How's it feel to join the Eagles, Sam?

Sam: It's pretty nice, But I sure do miss the cowboys.

Swoop: That's okay, I know how it feels to lose a player.

Sam: Thanks, Swoop.

?: Well, If it isn't Sam bradford and The eagles Rusher.

Swoop: Who's there!?

A figure walked out of the shadow, The unknown figure was in all black, chest armor shaped like a football plate, two guatlents from his arms swung two long blades.

?: I'm you're worst nightmare. The figure charged at the two.

Swoop: Sonic Caw! The eagle screeched and created a sound wave, But the villain ran right through it.

Swoop: Impossible! The villian then ramed Swoop and sended him flying.

?:Give me all you got, Blackshot! Swoop: Wha? The eagle looked up to see another one in red, But with less armor plates.

Blackshot:You got it boss. Blackshot then put Swoop facedown and Slamed his for on the eagles leg, Causing a loud CRACK.

Swoop screamed in pain as Blackshot picked him up and hurled him towards the Black armored villian.

The villian then decended one of his blades and thrusted the other one into The Eagle's Chest.

Swoop Coughed up blood, Causing blood to drip from his beak to the concrete ground. The bloody blade decended and Swoop fell to ground, Barley moving and breathing.

Sam: Swoop! The player ran over to the Dying eagle as the villain picked up the Eagles Megacore and drained its Power.

Swoop: N-No...N-Not T-The Megacore.

The villian,s gauntlet turned into a gun and he aimed it at Sam's head.

Then suddenly, A flash of yellow speed and claw slash struck the villain, the flash was Spot, The jaguars rusher.

Swoop: S-Spot!

Spot: I'll fend him off, Sam, you get Swoop to the hall!

The jaguar opened a portal and Sam, Carrying Swoop runs through the portal and dissapears.

?: Time to have cat fur, When you have fallen under the blade of...

?: The Hunter!

**Chapter 2 coming soon.**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sam ran out of the portal and into the HOK.

R.Z: Sam Bradford, Welcome.

Sam: R.Z, I need help.

R.Z gasped at the barley alive Swoop.

R.Z: I'm Calling the Guardians!

Meanwhile, The team,

Ish, Ash,Troy, Tua, Marty and Ricky were walking home as they were greeted by Jackson.

Jackson: Hey, Guys. Ish: Hey, Jackson.

Jackson: I know this a rhetorical question, But where do you dissapear all this time?

Ish: Jackson, There's something we need to show you.

The team Lead Jackson the HOK

Jackson was amazed at all the technology

Jackson: WOW! This is awesome!

Ish: Well, That's not what we really want to show you.

Team: Enter The Rush Zone!

The team transformed into gaurdians.

Jackson: You guys are the Guardians!

Ish: Yes, And you are too.

Ish hands him a NFL-R and Jackson puts it on.

Jackson: I don't know, I'm not much of a fighter

Ash: Don't Worry, You'll be trained.

Troy: And keep the guardian powers on the down low.

R.Z: Jackson, I am R.Z 6.0

Jackson: Wow!

R.Z: Guardians, Come over here.

The guardians walked to the other side and saw Swoop, On a Life Support machine.

Tua: Oh No! Marty: It's Swoop, The Eagles Rusher! Ricky: What Happened?

?: It was The hunter. The guardians turned to see Spot, With blood coming from his arm, walked out of the portal.

Ish: Spot!

Ash ran over to the injured jaguar and sat him down, Then, She put a bandage on his arm to stop the bleeding.

Ricky: What happened, Spot?

Spot: After Sam went through the portal, I was slashed on my arm and almost beatenfo to death. I barley escaped with my life.

Ish: R.Z, Who is the Hunter?

R.Z: The hunter is a very powerful foe, His plan is to drain all the megacore's energy.

Spot: He already got to one, The Eagles Megacore.

Team: What!? Spot: Yeah, and he's going after my megacore next, I got to stop him! Agh!

Ash:You're still injured, take it easy.

RZ: Guardians, Go to everbank field and protect the jaguars megacore and I have something for you to combat Hunter.

RZ then transformed into his physical body and handed his hand out to the team.

RZ: These are you're new shield coins, These, With a megacore can power you up to the max.

Ish: You got it, RZ.

The guardians rushed through the Jaguars portal to Everbank field.

Everything was Quiet in the stadium.

The guardians found the megacore, But trouble was creeping up behind them.

The team turned around to see Hunter, Blood spilling from his blade.

Hunter:(laughs) Do you really think you can stop me?

Ash: We Will! (gasp!) WHAT DID YOU DO!?

Hunter: Oh, This? Then suddenly his mask opened up and Licked the Blood off the blade.

The guardians were shocked and disgusted by this.

Hunter: Mmm, Jaguar Blood.

The guardians gasped at what he just said.

Ricky: No, You Didn't! Hunter: Yes I Did.

Hunter Pulled out the Injured Spot and threw him, Causing The jaguar to land in front of the team

Spot had a stabwound on the right edge of his chest.

Hunter: Now, You get to see firsthand what I can do.

Hunter held Spot by his neck and Stabbed him, Center Mass.

The Jaguar fell to ground as the ash picked him up and held him in his arms

Spot: (cough!) Y-You must s-stop him f-f-from getting the M-Mega-Megacore. It's too late for me.

Ricky (Slightly Crying): No, I'm not going to let you die!

Spot the coughed up blood, The blood from the stab spilled on to the ground and stained it.

Spot: Th-This is the end of the Jaguars. Tears flowed down the jaguar's face has he started to smile.

Spot (Crying): (Sniff) I'm Glad I made it worth while. Here.

Spot handed him the Jaguars Megacore. Spot: Remember, S-Save the W-World.

The jaguar smiled before closing his eyes and his right hand fell to the blood stained ground and went limp.

Ricky: No...No...No! Spot, Wake up! The jaguar didn't Respond

Spot was gone, The protecter of the Jaguars megacore was dead.

Ricky Then went up to the wall, Demorphed and put his arm between the wall and him as Tears flowed Down his Face.

Hunter laughed evily.

Ricky: You...You...

Hunter: I can't hear you, What did you say.

Ricky: You... You...

YOU PSYCHOTIC SOCIOPATH! ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Ricky morphed.

Hunter (mockingly): Oh, I'm so scared.

Ricky: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE! Ricky put in the coin and the Megacore started to Glow.

Ricky: ENTER THE JAGUARS ZONE!

NFL-R: IT'S JAGUARS TIME!

Ricky: POWER OF THE JAGUARS!

Ricky's gear was in Black and Gold, Had jaguar spots on it and He had Long Metal Claws on his Knuckles.

Ricky: Time to take you down!

**Chapter 3 Coming Soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ricky charged at the Hunter and kept puching him down into the field and kept slashing him with his claws, Still in his fury state.

Ricky: YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!

The Guardians watched the two fight.

Ash: Should we help him?

Ish: I don't think so, He's got it.

Troy: Look at him go! He's like a wildibeast

Ricky fought with his might and sended the hunter into the 30 yard line.

RZ: Ricky, Use the Final Rush Coin.

Ricky: Got It, Super Claw!

The claws on his left hand decended and combine with the right one, Then, He grabbed the Coin, Put it in the NFL-R and twisted the switch.

NFL-R: Final Rush!

The claw glowed as Ricky spun his arm.

Ricky: JAGUAR WAVE!

Ricky swung the claw, Sending a claw wave slash toward the hunter, Sending the villain into the sky and Exploding.

Ricky demorphed as the others demorphed and cheered for Ricky.

The Guardians came back, Put back the megacore and carried Spot back into the portal.

RZ: Guardians, What Happened?

Ricky came forward with Spot.

RZ gasped at the sight of it.

Ish: The Hunter Killed Spot, But Ricky destroyed him.

Then Suddenly, Spot Glowed and dissapeared into tiny Particles of Light.

Ricky: RZ, Where did Spot go?

RZ: When a Rusher Dies, They're Body dissapears.

Tua: To Where?

RZ: Into you're final rush Coins

Ricky: Well, At least we Got the Megacore.

RZ: That's Not the Jaguars Megacore.

Troy then touched it, Causing it to open up and reveal a Bomb.

Marty: It's A Bomb!

Ish: Troy, Get Rid Of it!

Troy: Enter The Rush Zone! Super Speed!

Troy morph and sped outside to the waterfront and threw the bomb into the water.

KABOOM!

Troy sighed in relief and sped back.

RZ: Gaurdians, I am well aware now that the Hunter is still alive.

Ash: And With the Anticorians and WildCard still out there, Things could get worse.

RZ: I want you all to get the megacores before Hunter gets to them. Ish, You'll go to Qualcomm stadium. Ash, Gillette Stadium. Troy, Mercedes-Benz Superdome. Tua, Soldier Field. Marty, FirstEnergy Stadium. And Ricky, University of Pheonix Stadium.

Ish: Ready?

Rest: Ready!

Team: Enter The Rush Zone!

The team morphs and each of them run through the portals.

Swoop: G-Good L-Luck, G-G-Gaurdians.

**Chapter 4 Coming soon**

**Prwtfalcon6**

**Review**


End file.
